The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for controlling chillers of chilled fluid systems.
A chiller controller typically uses one or more chiller control variables to control the operation of a chiller. These variables can be controlled to reduce the power consumed by the chiller, but such control can also cause a surge condition. It is challenging and difficult to develop systems and methods for controlling chillers for energy efficiency and to avoid surge conditions.